


Chocolate Kisses

by Netya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chocolate, First Kiss, Future Fic, I'm envisioning them as ~ 15 - 16 here?, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, really original title I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netya/pseuds/Netya
Summary: Gon takes Killua to a gourmet candy shop for Saint Valentine’s Day...





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly rushed self-indulgent and un-beta'd. I hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated <3

Gon takes Killua to a gourmet candy shop for Saint Valentine’s Day and promises, because it’s the first holiday they’ve spent together in almost a year, that he can have anything he wants. 

Naturally, this proves to be a mistake. 

They’ve been in the very nice hotel suite for four hours, and each one of those hours has been utterly devoted to taste-testing the delightfully absurd amount of chocolate Killua coerced Gon into buying. It’s so much, in fact, that Killua’s sure that if Leorio walked in, he’d immediately start lecturing them about the dangers of diabetes. 

Good thing the old man’s not here to lecture them, then.

He hums as he turns to the next type on the bed, neatly organized piles spread out over the enormous king-sized mattress. These are his favorites – they’re powdery and artificial like coffee sweetener, just the way he likes, and they’re wrapped in violently fuchsia paper that reflects off the overhead lighting in the room. 

Except, there’s not a pile of mouth-puckeringly sweet, bright chocolates where he’s sitting. There’s no candy at all, in fact, and Killua turns with dawning horror just in time to see a deceptively innocent Gon tucking his hands into his pockets. 

“…Gon,” Killua says, struggling to keep his voice steady. He smiles sharply, too-long canines poking into his bottom lip. “What’re you doing over there, huh?” 

Gon shrugs his shoulders, looking up at the ceiling. His lips press together in a quavering line, clearly holding back laughter. “Nothing, Killua!” Then, right there, _right in front of Killua’s eyes_ , he slowly extracts a candy from his pocket – it’s already unwrapped, powdered, chocolate goodness melting all over his hands – and _eats it_ , all with a wide, guiltless look on his face.

“I – idiot!” Killua yelps and jumps off the bed, the neatly arranged candies sliding together in his wake. 

“Come get it, Killua” Gon taunts, bouncing away over the couch. 

“ _Gon_!”

“Gotta catch me, Killua!” 

“God _dammit, Gon_ –“ Killua growls in frustration, chasing his friend around the room in dizzying circles. “Give it! That was the last one, you awful, no-good –“ 

“It was _not_ the last one, they’re all in my pockets –“ Gon pauses where he’s got one hand poised to vault over the kitchen counter. “Mmm… Killua, don’t be _mean_ ”, he pouts, staring with those huge, teary, golden-brown eyes that instantly make Killua halt and stare, entranced, drowning like a bug caught in amber –

– and then he snaps out of it. 

“That’s not going to _work_ on me, idiot!” He barks, shooting forward like a bullet and pinning Gon’s wrists to the counter before he can dodge. “I caught you – now give it _back_.” 

“I can’t, Killua! You saw!” Gon exclaims, tugging against Killua’s grip and giggling when Killua bares his teeth. “I ate it, see?” He wiggles his fingers, palms flat against the tile. 

Killua narrows his eyes. 

Gon’s collapsed back against the counter, his hair and clothes disheveled, aura as warm and mellow as the afternoon air that pours through the huge bay windows. His lips are chapped and pink and smeared with _Killua’s goddamn chocolate_ , and Killua – Killua feels warm, suddenly. 

“You’ve still got something there, Gon,” he says, and his voice comes out raspy in a way he’s never heard before, and Gon’s huge puppy-eyes go wide. 

“Kil _lua_ ,” he breathes, and then Killua’s leaning in, nosing Gon’s cheek nervously before swiping his tongue over the bow of Gon’s upper lip. 

“Ah…” Gon exhales. There’s more, powder stuck to the corners of his mouth, so Killua licks there, too, and it’s only natural that he follows the curve of his plush bottom lip and…

“A _ah_ –“ Gon whimpers, his breath stuttering, and Killua glances down at the counter, where Gon’s arms are straining against his hold. 

“Don’t move, okay?” He murmurs, and Gon nods, breathing still uneven. Killua slowly pulls back, releasing Gon’s hands. He swallows, then shifts so that his hands are resting on Gon’s waist. 

“Killua.” Gon says again, sighing, and tentatively places his hands on Killua’s shoulders, and have they _always_ had this much of a height difference?

“Uh,” Killua chokes, clenching his fingers and noting the way Gon’s hips twitch. “There’s – there’s still some… there,” he says, uselessly, feeling rapidly out of his depth, and this time, Gon leans in. 

Gon’s lips are still sticky with melted chocolate. The milky, artificial tang is addicting, and Killua can’t help but open his mouth, tongue slipping between Gon’s lips without realizing. Gon doesn’t seem to mind, flicking his own tongue against Killua’s before catching it lightly between his teeth and – _sucking_. 

“U _gh_ ,” Killua trembles, his belly flaring hot as he realizes belatedly that Gon is _much_ more experienced at this than he is, and also _much_ broader up-close, than Killua remembers, and that the wash of cloying sweetness that floods his tongue and mixes with the heady wet of kissing isn’t chocolate at all, it’s just… _Gon_. He gasps, tugging Gon closer, kneading his waist with his balled-up fists, and Gon moans and moves his hands from where they rest on Killua’s shoulders to cup his cheeks and Killua can’t _breathe_ it’s so good – 

Gon’s giggling. 

He’s got Killua’s tongue in his mouth and his knee between Killua’s thighs _(when did that happen?)_ and his palms are pressing dents into Killua’s jaw and he’s _giggling_. 

Killua pulls back and makes a face like a disgruntled cat. “What.”

It only incites Gon to laugh more, and that’s when Killua takes a firm step back, more than a little bit annoyed. “ _What_? Look, it’s not like I’ve done this before, okay, I haven’t even been on a date unlike _some_ one, and if I’m that bad at kissing then we don’t need to keep doing it–“ 

“Killua, no!” Gon says, and hops lightly forward, closing the distance between them again. “I was just thinking that if stealing your chocolate is all I needed to do to get you to kiss me, then I would’ve done it so much earlier!” He beams.

“…Huh…” Killua mutters, as Gon slips his fingers into Killua’s hair. “If you tried it any earlier I would’ve killed you.” 

“Sure, Killua,” Gon grins, and then pulls him down for another sugar-sweet kiss.


End file.
